creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Portal 1: Black Death Version B.D.V
Sabe, caro leitor, acredite ou não mas eu já joguei uma versão do Portal que dizem "nunca" ter sido lançada, mas eu discarto essa teoria, acredito que isso é uma obra hacker assim como os jogos hacks de Pokémon. ' Um certo dia na escola um "amigo" meu me falou que ele tinha um jogo que ele achou na casa de um de seus vizinhos e que o jogo vinha com fases extras, algo que para um amante da série ''Portal era uma coisa muito boa e interessante.A capa do jogo era como a de um CD e tinha escrito com uma letra meio feiosa "Portal B.D.V black death version" nós tinhamos pensado que nesse jogo além da "Portal Gun" havia armas como H''alf-Life 2'', então nós marcamos um dia jogar esse jogo. No dia marcado meu amigo chegou na hora certa já com o CD em sua mão, então nós ligamos o computador e abrimos a capa, o CD parecia meio arranhado, mas não ligamos e colocamos diretamente no PC, quando o computador reconhece o jogo, havia uma pasta com 3 arquivos txd e o jogo.Dentro do primeiro arquivo txd estava escrito assim: "If you downloaded this game accidentaly erase this' 'immediately' 'or you will undergo" Já na segunda havia apenas números que que estavam escritos em códigos binário: "01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01101111 01100010 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101" Na terceira não tinha nada além de: "...". Quando comecei o jogo, o menu tinha o nome "Portal B.D.V" e um BG preto em vez da clássica câmera vendo a sala, os unicos botões eram Play e Settings.Eu estava louco para jogar, então cliquei no Play rapidamente e em alguns rápidos frames aparece uma imagem de uma mulher sendo morta com máquinas pontiagudas e afiadas atravessando sua servical ao lado de pessoas que pareciam cientistas.Depois a tela voltou a ficar preta com um loading embaixo.Eu muito assustado cliquei em ctrl+alt+del e não fazia efeito, tentei na clássica tecla del e não adiantou pois também não saia nada.O loading terminou e o jogo começou em uma sala escura onde turrets sem texturas avançaram em cima de mim meu amigo se assustou porque novamente a foto apareceu só com mais sangue e tripas para fora. o jogo volta e a unica coisa que a personagem fazia era andar para frente e olhar para os lados até aparece um texto dizendo "Portal B.D.V" com uma musica que parecia a "4000 graus kelvin" só que ao contrario e muito grave, meu celular começa a tocar um chiado do nada, parecendo interferencia.Seguindo no corredor do jogo aparecem cadaveres e turretas sendo fabricadas usando os cadaveres, era uma cena terrivelmente assustadora e pertubadora os modelos erão tão reais que pareciam uma sala de tortura visual e psicologica.Algo tão perturbador que me fez puxar a tomada do pc na hora, e quebrei o cd, jogando no esgoto e nunca mais o vendo. No mês seguinte ouço a noticia que morre um jovem de overdose por ouvir uma musica repetidamente, por algum motivo o nome da musica que os peritos acharam no pc era "B.D.V 4000 Graus Kevin". Eu assustado chamei o meu amigo, sendo que a voz dele estava diferente no meu skype, parecendo que foi possuido e apenas disse "Prepare-se para as consequencias inesperadas" eu logo me lembrei dessa frase no half-life 2, do ''Gman''''' e por algum motivo isso tinha nos arquivos do portal 1. As fotos do cd antes de eu ter quebrado ele:thumb thumb Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Fotografias/Imagens Categoria:Morte Categoria:Realidade